Girl Meets Rileytown
by Frackinawesomeninja
Summary: How could someone not love the ball of sunshine that is Riley Matthews? Rucas.


**A/N I really liked the episode Girl Meets Rileytown and I really wanted a fanfiction over it but since I couldn't find one, I wrote one. Enjoy.**

Riley didn't know how to handle this. How do you deal with this? She didn't have a clue. But it hurt.

She couldn't tell Maya, she would just freak out. She couldn't tell Lucas, he would be angry. She didn't want to burden Farkle. She had to deal with this on her own.

 **Why are you so weird and awkward?**

The texts were getting worse. She couldn't figure out who was sending them or why. She knew it was wrong, but she began to take everything out on Maya. All of her hurt, her anger, her sadness, she put it all on her best friend instead of telling her about it.

Maya noticed Riley wasn't acting like Riley when she resolved to violence (well, as violent as an ice cream cone to the face could be considered). That wasn't her best friend that she loved. That wasn't the girl that smiled at everything and called her Peaches. That wasn't her Riley.

Something was really wrong. When Lucas asked how she was so calm, she told him exactly that, but didn't tell her that it was killing her to keep calm. Maya was dying inside. What was wrong with her favorite person on the planet.

Farkle started rambling about his turtleneck episode with Billy, but then he paused and made Zay and Lucas get more towels. He came over to Maya and told her what was wrong with Riley. She was being bullied.

How could someone do that to sweet, innocent little Riley Matthews? How could someone not love Rileytown? Well Maya Hart was going to find out. She left for the Matthews' apartment immediately.

Lucas knew something was seriously wrong when Farkle tied his hands with towels. Why would he even bother? What did he think Lucas would do?

That's when Farkle told him someone was doing something to Riley. Without even being told what it was, Lucas already understood the towels. Not that it would help. But nice try.

Farkle finally told him. Told him that Riley had to be acting the way she was because of a bully. Because someone didn't like Riley the way she was so she didn't want to be who she was. How could anyone not love the bundle of sunshine that is Riley Matthews? Lucas simply didn't understand. Why would someone hurt his Riley?

After that, he was practically unstoppable. He would have to pay Topanga back for the towel rods later.

Riley broke down and began sobbing. Maya got up from the windowsill and tried to hug her pain away. Someone had finally broken the happiest person alive. When Maya hugged her, Riley finally seemed to calm down. Maya sat her down and told her two things. The first, she would stay her. The second, Lucas probably wouldn't.

They decided to try to barricade the window from him but that had no effect. As soon as they set the last box in place, the entire like of stuff was pushed out of the way as Lucas came through the window. He looked angry. Really angry.

"How could you not tell us about this?"

Riley didn't know how to respond. She knew she should've told someone, but she couldn't. She had to have her own little crush moment to mentally swoon at what he did for her. It seemed he would do anything for her. Her knight in shining armor.

Lucas was followed by Farkle, both looking genuinely hurt that she hadn't told them. Zay walked in her door after, with a bowl of cereal.

Just as Riley was starting to feel better, her phone dinged, and her spirits plummeted again.

 **How can someone so weird and ugly have so many f** **riends?**

Lucas just wanted to reach over and take Riley into his arms and wipe her tears away. How could anyone not love his princess?

They headed back to Topanga's and sat at their usual spot. After Riley confessed her weird secret, she had to blush a little at Lucas saying, "Somebody doesn't love this?" He was so sweet for sticking up for her. She started to feel better after telling her friends. If they could accept her for her weird self, that was all she needed.

After watching Riley make a fool of herself in front of her entire class, Lucas had to admire how brave she was for doing it. He also couldn't help thinking how adorable and precious she was.

When everyone else left the hallway, Maya said she had to help her mom and left, and Farkle had to start his paper for history. That just left Riley and Lucas. Lucas offered to walk Riley home and she graciously accepted. She didn't know if she wanted to be alone right then.

As they were about to leave the school, Riley turned to Lucas and said, "Thank you so much for staying with me and not thinking I was too weird."

"How could I ever think you were weird? You're wonderful and quirky and it's adorable. I wouldn't want you any other way." As he said this, Riley blushed and looked down. He tilted her chin back up and looked into her eyes and said, "Riley, I love you just they way you are. Please don't ever change for someone else."

He glanced at her lips and she did the same. They both leaned in unconsciously. Their lips joined in a kiss and Riley had never been happier. They broke apart when they heard Maya yell, "It's about dang time, Ranger Rick!" They both laughed awkwardly but held each other's hands as they walked back to Riley's apartment.


End file.
